


Reunion

by orphan_account



Series: Beautiful Abominations [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Crowley meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Crowley finished his deal and watched the man who had summoned him walk down the path. He suddenly felt another presence. He looked around cautiously until he caught sight of few locks of familiarlly red hair peaking out from behind a tree.

"Make a habit of lurking in forests, do we?"

Anna stepped out from her hiding spot, less afraid than she was the first time, but still shaking slightly. "I-I- wanted to see you again."

Crowley smiled. "Finally figure out what it is you want for?"

A very small part of Anna wanted to say, "You," but she just shook her head and looked down.

The demon just shook his head. This one would need a little pushing, he though. He tried to peak into her mind, standard practice, although humans would often give him all the information he needed in the course of regular conversation and be much more trusting of him if he didn't seem to know anything he shouldn't, but he found he couldn't read her thoughts. All he could detect was more of the strange otherworldliness she carried with her.

It interested him. "Walk with me," he said as he began walking down a path.

Anna hesitated.

Crowley sighed. "You're safer with me than walking alone in the woods. Do you think I'd let you be harmed before I had a claim on your soul? That would just be bad business."

The angel allowed herself a small smile and began to walk with the demon.

They walked in companionable silence for some time, Anna not knowing what to say, Crowley not wanting to push too hard and scare her away.

Eventually, the demon speaks. "So why were you lurking among the trees? Having a torrid love affair with a squirrel? ...Running from something?"

Anna smiles. "No, not really."

"Running to something, then?"

"...No," it was half truth at best, "I'm just out for a walk..."

Crowley didn't believe her for a second, but he didn't press.

They continued walking, speaking of trivial things for a bit longer.

"So, tell me, do you have any family?"

"Everyone has family," Anna replied quietly.

"And you don't like to talk about yours, I'm guessing?"

The angel wouldn't lie, so she stayed silent.

Eventually, they came upon a fellow traveler. Crowley spoke to him as they walked along. It fascinated Anna, watching her demon charm the man. It seemed like no time at all before the man had decided to stop and rest to consider an offer Crowley had made him. The demon told the man how he could be summoned and continued down the road with the angel.

"You didn't lie to him, not once." Anna spoke softly.

"Well, of course not, love. I had no reason to." Crowley smiled.

Anna smiled at the irony. She, an angel, was living a lie of omission while the demon next to her spoke truth.

She took his hand in her own as they continued to walk.

They had nearly reached a small town when they stopped.

"I have business to do."

"I understand. It was nice walking with you."

"You make good company... I don't know when, but I will see you again. You have my word."

Crowley leaned in and his lips met Anna's softly. The demon wrote his promise invisibly on her skin and reached to make what wasn't a claim but just a very small mark on a soul. What he found was an angel's grace.

It burned him, worse than the fires of Hell had ever done. Crowley recoiled, hissing and writhing in agony.

The demon screamed, "What are you!?"

Anna responded only with a gasp and ran until her vessel could run no more.


End file.
